A Lannister Always Pays His Debts
by Jonathan D. Allard
Summary: A blood debt is owed and The North Remembers that debt, a debt that will be payed because a Lanister always pays his debts. Arya Stark is out to collect that blood and the name that made it to her list fist.


Rember to read the whole Wolfblood series.

1\. A Lanister always pays his debt.

2\. Becomming the wolf.

3\. Wolfborn

* * *

Being the queen of westeros was a hard task. It had been a long day of keeping track of her enemies and gathering dirt on her allies. She played the game well, always more than two steps ahead. Always planning to become more powerful, always in the know or ready to adapt and conquer the enemies of the realm. Her enemies, those who would take her power as they took her children.

She had always known her tree most loved children would be taken from her, no matter what she had done to protect them they had all died. All her Golden children, her little lions. She took a deep drink of the red wine in the goblet. Sitting her tup looking over her capital, she drank all the wine in her cup. The wine not quiet drowning her sorrows but numbing them, she poured some more of the wine before she ordered more to be brought.

She took the goblet in her hand and she had intended to raise it to her lips she stopped to look at it.  
It looked like blood, the only thing that made ses now. Blood isn't thicker than water anymore, she was all alone the last lion of her pride. She drank again, drank to forget the betrayal of her brothers, of her son. Her beautiful son, she drowned the cup.

She let her hand glide over water as she thought of someone she never before had never given a thought before since throwing him away. Her first born, a black sheep among her golden children, too beautiful to last.

At the time she had hated Robbert. Tried to kill the child with no success, he might have been the King's son, but he had been her firstborn.

She had exchange the healthy boy with that of a frail dying babe. To punish Robbart of his cheating, for him not loving her instead of a ghost.

However sitting here in the lukewarm water alone with no blood, no cups and no pride. With all her lions gone she wondered for the first time if that black haired babe survived to be a man and if that man would continue to do so. She hoped he would, then she would at least have one cup to continue her bloodline.

She longed to have some blood left, even if it was only half a lion. She longed for the golden days before Robert had made the mistake of ordering that nosey Ned Stark to become his hand.  
She heard the door open and a moment later the servant came into her sigt.

"Bring me the wine" she ordered the girl, in a low voice he dull looking girl came with the caraffel and filled her gobled. The girls belly was swollen, it could still be passed for a meal to many, but Cersei knew.

She half drained the cup.

"Wash my back" she ordered the girl and the girl did without a second thought.

Something about her felt wrong, her behavior, movements didn't fit her hard eyes. The girl had worked as her chambermaid for years. However over the last couple of moons there had been a slight difference in her, maybe it was the child in her belly, some women became different when growing a babe.

What would she give for her children?

Cersei shrugged at the thought, better to have that dumb moron grow some backbone. It was a hard task protecting children, and it required a strong woman. Maybe this girl would see her babe grow up without needing to worry too much. She was suddenly jeloux at the girl.

"What is your name, girl?" She asked, not that she cared. But the wine and the thoughts of her children had her asking the golden haired girl for a name.

"I am no one, your grace." That wasn't an answer she had expected, so she turned to really look at the girl.

"Everyone has a name." Moments went before Cercis curiosity made her ask another question she didn't really care for the answer.

"Who did that to you girl?" She nodded to her belly. "Was it against your will?"

"No, your grace." She answered.  
"Did he pay you or marry you, girl?" Cersei didn't know why she asked. Maybe because this girl was the same age as her own dead daughter.  
The girl looked her in the eyes at that, suddenly before remembering her place and looking back at her task.

"Answer me girl" Cersei ordered with an edge.

"Nether, your grace."  
"Then you really are a fool, let me give you some free advice girl. Don't spread your legs freely. Don't give away the only bargering piece you have away for free."

The queen stood and the girl fetched linnen to dry her with.

"Was it love?"

The girl didn't answer as she dried of the Queen. Instead she asked a question.

"Why would a lion like yourself display the pelt of a wolf?" The queen was trough of by the sudden change of topic.

"Its no ordinary wolfskind girl, it is of a direwolf." Cersei's drunk mind couldn't follow why the girl would ask such a question and suddenly she got angry at the girl, for talking out of term.

"However it isn't a concern for a servant girl like yourself." her words dripping with venom, when she started walking towards her bed chamber she felt dizzy. She might have been drunk, but even drunk she didn't feel like this. She knew her limits at she wasn't part it yet. It only meant one thing, the girl had spiked her vine.

She turned to the girl before backing away hastily at the sight before her. Where the yellow haid servant girl had stood was a ghost from the past come to haunt her.

"What did you do to me?" She fell over not managing to keep her balance any more. She couldn't move and yet her body was on fire.

The girl had dark hair and gray eyes, a face Cersei had hated for years on end. The only woman she couldn't compete with in the eyes of Robert Baratheon.

It could be possible, she was dead. She wouldn't be this young even if she had survived.

"Who are you?" She asked her.

"Don't you recognize me?" She walked to where the wolf pelt was displayed. She gently petted the the fur. She turned to Cersei and her calm features changed.

"Lady wasn't there!" Her eyes gleamed with hatred as she howled hysterical.

"You leave her alone!" Then her facial expression change. Turned from wild to sad. Cersei was shocked of how she could change like she were two different people at the same time. The face changing had been a surprise, for it was certain that the dark haired girl in front of her had the same cloths and round belly as the blond had had. That however wasn't what scared her, it was the change that happened so rapidly in the personality.

"The wolf is from the north, she deserved better than a butcher." She said as she gently caressed the pelt in her hands.

"You remember?" Cersei didn't.

"You took more than one member of my pack. The North remembers, you shouldn't have played the game of thrones in the light of day. Everyone knows your name and face." She pulled a knife from her dress. Cersei knew that it wasn't used to cut meat in the kitchens, for hunting or throwing. It was the type of steel created to flay skin from meat.

Cersei wasn't one to scare easy, but she was terrified there unmovable on the floor.

Then she remembered, it was the eyes that made her remember. Full of burning desire to kill and a frost cold gleam that would take pleasure in the flowing blood. She had only ever known one little beast of a child, that had ever dared to openly look her in the eyes as she raged at her. She realized that this was the real Stark girl, the girl that had escaped her claws.

"I served your father at Harrenhal, he said we are alike, you and I. The difference is that I don't hunger for power, just blood and revenge. It's time to pay your debt Cersei Lannister." The girl said coldly.

It was first the next day they discovered the sight on the wall, the Queen had been skinned and mounted on the wall. In the exact same spot as where the wolf pelt had been.

With the words written in blood beneath.

-A Lannister always pays his debts.


End file.
